Our first Christmas together
by JackDarkStone
Summary: Max and Monica share their first Christmas together.


Hello to whoever is reading this story and even though I have not finished my story stuck on the past (which only a few people read) I bring an attempt at writing romance, notice I said "_**attempt**_" any who… You could call this practice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud.

* * *

Max and Monica (the two that were chosen by the Atlamilia) were living together along with Max's father Gerald, after Monica traveled back in time despite the law on her kingdom. So now she couldn't go back because of that mistake, plus even if such a law didn't exist she still couldn't go back to her time because the magic of the starglass she used to come back, had run out. So now she was stuck on Max's time. Not that she complained, in fact she was actually kind of happy that she could stay with Max.

And she was even happier now that it was Christmas Day.

As for Max, he walked around Palm Brinks; he was carrying around a small rectangular shaped box. It was Monica's present. 'I hope she likes my present.' Max thought to himself as he entered his mansion. He opened the door to his mansion, but he didn't know that Monica was on the other side holding the doorknob to open it. Unfortunately, Max had opened the door with more force than Monica so she was dragged along with the door and was now facing Max (who was very close to her).

Monica blushed slightly but regained her posture and said "Sorry." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Max asked Monica.

She turned around but was looking to the side to hide her blush "Umm… I was just going to take a walk." She lied. She finally looked to where he was and noticed the box "What's that?"

"It's nothing" He said calmly.

"Oh, okay, see you soon." She said as she walked away from Max.

Monica walked over to over to the train station. The train station had Christmas decorations everywhere, fake reindeer next to the huge Christmas tree, and everyone on the stores were dressed like elves (although most of the elves were guys, and they didn't seem very happy to be wearing a skirt) and Christmas lights were hanging everywhere; it all looked so bright. Monica finally got in the train and found a seat next to Claire. She went over to her and said, "Hey Claire."

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Claire questioned her with a warm smile.

"I'm going to Heim Rada to talk to Cedric." She replied as she looked to the window as they arrived in

Sindain; even the trees that were placed in the station were covered with Christmas lights.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Well…" she looked to the floor blushing slightly "…I was hoping he could help me with a present for Max." As she finished she looked up.

"Oh…" Claire said. She looked down thinking of what to say. She then looked to Monica with a serious expression "Listen Monica. You better not hurt Max." She told Monica still looking dead serious.

Monica looked at her "Hurt him? What are you tal…"

"Oh come on Monica," She interrupted, her expression changed, although she was still serious she looked less threatening than before "We all know that you have feelings for Max." as she finished she looked to the side to see where they were, they were now in a dark tunnel

"What are you talking about?" She sounded serious, if someone who didn't know Monica were to hear her say that they would've believe her. But Claire knew her all too well to fall for that. The light came back to the train; they had just exited the tunnel

"Look," she said nicely "you don't have to hide it from me, I know." She looked outside; they had just arrived at Balance Valley. Monica looked out the window she heard Claire speak again "I think it would be best if you just left him alone."

Monica looked at Claire, she was serious. "Why would I do that?" She said, getting angry.

"Look, no need to get defensive." Claire looked at her again "I just think it's best if you go back to your time."

"I'm not going to hurt him and I can't leave even if I wanted to." Monica looked out the window as they arrived in Veniccio beach; Claire stood up and picked up some bags that were next to her filled with groceries.

"I just don't want Max to get hurt." She said as she walked out of the train. The train doors closed behind her. Monica stayed thoughtful for the rest of the ride, as Claire's last words echoed in her head.

She was so deep in though that she almost missed her stop at Heim Rada. She got out and went straight to Cedric's house and knocked on the door. Cedric opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Monica, come in." He greeted.

"Hi Cedric." She sat on one of the seats and looked at Cedric.

"What brings you here?" He asked her as he took a seat for himself.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with a Christmas present for Max."

"Well what were you thinking on giving him?" Cedric asked. Monica was a bit relieved that he would help. After the conversation with Claire she was worried about how would Cedric react to her request.

"Well, since he likes to invent; maybe I could get him that will make it easier for him to invent." Monica told Cedric.

Cedric stayed serious for a moment. He then finally stood up and went looking for something in his tool box; he finally took something out of the box and gave it to her. It was a strange y shaped tool that had a silver trim around its edges. "This will allow him to mix things together." Cedric looked at her and saw that she was confused so he added: "For example: If he were to create something that could jump…" Cedric continued to explain to her the tool.

Meanwhile Max was at his mansion wrapping Monica's present. As he finished wrapping his present his father walked in the room.

"Where are you going?" Max asked his father.

"Well I have to go to Heim Rada for a business meeting." Gerald responded.

"Oh, but you'll be home for Christmas right?"

"I don't know, but I will try." Gerald said grabbing a coat and putting it on "You think you and Monica can hold on until I come back?"

"Yeah" Max answered and put the present under the Christmas tree. Gerald left and moments later Monica came inside with her present already wrapped.

She walked over to him "Hey Max" She said as she sat next to him "Where's your dad going to?"

"He's got a business meeting in Heim Rada." He said "Why, did you see him?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." She said "Oh I got you this present." She handed him the present.

"Thanks," he took the present and started opening it, when he finished he asked "what is it?" he half expected Monica to be mad at him for not knowing what it was.

"It's a new tool, you can use to mix things together" Monica explained.

"Cool." Max said now that he knew what it was, he then took the present and gave it to Monica, he looked at her and seemed to hesitate to give her the present but he finally just gave it to her.

Monica looked at it and started to unwrap it, she finished unwrapping and saw the box Max had been holding earlier. She opened the box and saw a beautiful golden necklace with a heart hanging from the

Bottom; she put it on and said: "Thanks Max."

"The heart opens" Max pointed out, he seemed to have regretted saying that.

Monica looked first at Max and then at the heart, she opened it and at the right side it had a picture of them together while at the left side the (the explanation to Max's odd behavior) in golden letters it said: "I love you" Monica blushed bright red when she re those three words, she repeated the words in her head and then looked at Max who was also blushing.

"Max…" She said the tone sounded sad; she looked him straight in the eyes and said: "…I love you too."

Max looked at her, he was happy. He took a leap of faith and leaned forward, Monica started blushing even more but she leaned towards Max, they kissed each other gently and pulled away. Max looked at Monica who was smiling. They leaned towards each other again, and melted together in the kiss.

* * *

It's finished, short I know but that last part gave me a little trouble any who… it's time for you to tell me what you think. You could actually call this fan fiction practice for the romance part of my other story. Which by the way will be edited, so if you haven't read my story: check it out but if you notice it doesn't say EDITED at the beginning I suggest you run away. That first chapter actually gave me a HEAD ACHE!

P.S thanks for Beta-reading my story Wandering soul of Time


End file.
